


Human Disease

by hummingrightalong



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jesus, a booty call, and a blood donor drabble.Still in the walking dead universe(for, and inspired by, Tumblr's Paul Rovia/Paul Monroe support group)





	Human Disease

When other monsters started roaming the Earth, he entertained, however briefly, that it was somehow the result- or fault- of things like him. He’d never stopped thinking of himself as *people* technically, and found over the years that while a few major permanent changes made him something like a ‘monster’ or ‘dead’ even, but a lot of things stayed the same. 

It was ages ago now, years he’d stopped bothering to count, when it had happened. But he’d changed in the most modern way. He’d just fucked the wrong guy. He seemed nice enough, and even back then, when he was very literally still a human being, he had a difficult time relating to other people. It was a surprise when this man wanted his company, more than just the sex they were having he enjoyed him as a companion. And then one day he was just- gone. But not before he’d bled him dry, and if he tries hard enough to remember he’d been forced to drink the man’s blood in return. He doesn’t remember much pain, just confusion, and mostly as to why this man was attacking him. Betraying him. 

When he woke again he was mostly left to himself to figure things out. One of the first things he noticed was the hunger, the aversion to the sun- not a complete disadvantage and avoided. Both things over the years, when he occasionally ran across his own kind (the thought of anyone being ‘his own kind’ is a little foreign to him), he learned that he had it slightly better than some. 

A quick fix to the little allergy (in life it had been shellfish, now it was daylight) he grew a beard, let his hair get long, and covered as much of his skin as possible with clothes and sunblock. Yeah, that’s right, sunblock. It worked for him. Other…vampires (saying the word out loud makes him sigh, especially after a few infamous and ridiculous novels had been released) were more susceptible and suffered for days or simply could barely get themselves out of bed and out of doors until dusk. 

Advantages. And people had begun calling him Jesus, thanks to his genetics and the facial hair. If they only knew. For the most part he kept to himself. Until the ‘infection’. Until the ‘apocalypse’. Again, for just a moment he entertained the thought that it was a mutation of whatever and however he’d been made. Until he saw the masses of dead rising, until he thought about all the ways civilization had been declining. 

The walking dead was caused by a human disease. Or several. Not in any way that was physical, rather, humans not being *human*. In short, as far as he could tell, nature was *pissed*. It could take them too, he’d seen it himself, and was very careful not to suffer a bite- but the option was there for a surefire way out of this world if he ever desired it. They might be harder to kill than the average person, but nature had universally evened the score. 

***

When he arrived at Barrington House, he was happy to help, to be involved in what seemed like a good cause. Rebuild civilization, do it right, go out there and provide while taking out as many of the dead as possible. Eventually, things would be manageable again they all would learn a lesson.

The only real problem- aside from the bossman- was a few antique mirrors inside the gorgeous mansion. There was a time when mirrors were backed with silver, creating all sorts of superstitions about vampires. He wasn’t soulless, he thought, but he never thought much about gods or faith or the afterlife before he was practically unkillable. And seeing his reflection in modern mirrors debunked that stupidity.

So he moved into one of the trailers. Other residents came to him for favors, genuinely seemed to enjoy him and view him as more down to Earth than Gregory. Most of the time he didn’t even think about his...condition. 

That is, until Hilltop’s other ‘inconvenience’ made itself known.

Really, Alex had, ahem, haunted him from the moment he’d shown up. Despite finding various methods of sustaining without taking human blood, it was difficult to avoid the temptation at times like the present.

He could take human blood without similarly infecting them, and had resorted to some extreme measures in desperation he wasn’t fond or proud of. He didn’t need a supply very often but being wounded or overly exerted built up a hunger just like anybody else, and Hilltop doctors were wise enough to store blood for emergencies. He had just needed a little. No one had caught him.

Now, straddling Alex’s hips, leaning forward to whisper his usual request in his ear, he knows the other man won’t complain. The nurse just assumes that Jesus has a kinky side, is into bdsm and bloodplay. It helps a lot that Alex is a nurse, and knows the safest ways (for himself) to bleed. The first time they’d fucked Jesus felt a desire in the back of his mind to just *take* it, but he’d spent years making sure that he didn’t end up like some others, losing their humanity from hunger or at least using that as an excuse.

“I always know you’re close when you ask…” Alex replies, voice strained and breathy while wearing the cockiest smile. Ugh. He was kind of a prick. Attractive though, and again, a nurse with (apparently) a kinky side of his own- or he was just that desperate to lock this down. 

Never going to happen.

“Uh huh,” Jesus replies, taking Alex’s wrist, catching the blood that’s dripping from the shallow wound the possessive blond booty call had made. 

He writhes, shakes in Alex’s lap, moaning with his lips wrapped around the shallow cut. “Knew it,” Alex comments stupidly when the other finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many wips but intend at least one more chapter in the future.


End file.
